Proper Respect
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Michael does an unforgivable thing as Ginny's first boyfriend. Warning for sexual content.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Counseling  
Task 2 - Write about loss. (this can be the loss of a person, family pet, job, etc). _(I'm choosing loss of virginity/innocence in this case)_

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Addicted

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day  
Roll! - Write about doing something stupid

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Pond - Disgust

 **Proper Respect**

"I'm addicted to you," Michael murmured.

Ginny's heart was in her throat. "Really?"

He brushed strands of hair away from her face. "Of course. There's no one like you. I love you."

She never thought she'd be able to move on from her crush on Harry Potter, but Michael made her feel things. When she was with him, she forgot all about her hopeless infatuation. When he stared at her, she felt like there was only the two of them in the world. She pressed her lips again his jaw in a soft kiss. "Make me feel," she breathed.

Michael's lips pressed against hers incessantly. His hands roamed over her body, sending tingles flying throughout her whole being. She felt his hardness press against her as they rubbed against each other, their clothing not hiding how much he wanted her.

She moaned, never feeling so much in her life. Her hands moved between them, and she boldly rubbed him through his trousers, loving how he groaned in need and desire.

Michael's lips latched onto her neck, suckling as his hands moved to her breasts, massaging them through her shirt.

They began kissing again and sat up. Somehow, they managed to get their clothes off so it was only flesh against flesh. It felt so good, so heady. And somehow, before she knew it, Michael was inside her, thrusting in and out. It hurt at first; she winced, wondering if it always hurt so much, and if it did, why did so many people enjoy shagging? Soon though, sparks of pleasure took over and she found herself understanding the lure of the act.

Their bodies came together over and over again. They were done quickly. She thought it was supposed to last longer, but maybe that was just because they were new to it.

They laid panting in the afterglow.

"That was hot," Michael muttered.

Ginny's stomach felt funny now that it was over, but she silently nodded and cuddled against his side. When Michael turned away from her to get dressed, she tried to not feel alone. She knew they couldn't stay like that. Someone could catch them at any time.

Michael left before Ginny was fully dressed, but she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. His abrupt departure didn't mean anything.

Ginny didn't see Michael for two days. It was getting harder and harder to ignore what that might imply. Michael had no reason to avoid her.

On the third day, she finally managed to corner him. "What's going on with you?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes. "I knew you were going to get psycho after we shagged."

"I'm not being psycho by wondering why my boyfriend is avoiding me. I deserve an explanation!" she refuted as her eyes flashed warningly.

Michael scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic. We had sex. That's all it was."

"We were dating!" she argued.

Michael chuckled, but it wasn't a nice sound. "I didn't think you were so naïve. I wanted to have sex with you. That's all it was. Now that I did, we're done."

Her eyes widened as she lost her stance, her hands going to her side. Michael took the chance to brush past her, uncaring that he just hurt her.

 _'It was just sex?'_ Ginny asked herself. She knew some boys were liked that; they only cared about sex, and once they got it from whatever poor, unsuspecting girl they were seeing, they moved onto a different girl. She never thought Michael was that type of guy. And she never thought she'd be that poor, unsuspecting girl. How could she have been so wrong about everything?

A feeling of disgust overwhelmed her. How could she have been so stupid? She gave her virginity to her very first boyfriend, and he didn't even care about her.

Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears before they fell. She quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower and went to her room. The girls in her year saw she was upset but none of them approached her about it. She was thankful for that.

Michael was a jerk, and he was going to regret doing this to her, but right now, she just wanted to wallow for a bit. When she was done wallowing, she'd get her revenge. Maybe she would tell her big brothers how he so callously treated her. They would certainly teach Michael a lesson about showing proper respect to his girlfriends.

(word count: 756)


End file.
